Holly Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by PrincessKanako
Summary: Harry and Holly Potter know nothing of their true heritage until a letter arrives, inviting them to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Excited, they go to Hogwarts, for a year of fun, magic, and adventure. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter I

**Chapter one**

Outside a perfectly ordinary house in a perfectly ordinary village in Britain, a tabby cat sat upon a wall. A man appeared, the cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.

No-one like this man had ever been seen in the sleepy village of Swyndale.

He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least once.

This man was Albus Dumbledore. He seemed to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him.

He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

Dumbledore set off down the street toward the house on the corner, toward the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore," she replied tersely, falling into step beside him. After a moment, she asked, "Are the rumours true, Albus?"

"I'm afraid so, Professor," Dumbledore replied heavily, "The good...and the bad."

"And the children?" McGonagall queried.

"Hagrid is bringing them."

"Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life," Dumbledore said.

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it.

He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least three times as wide. He had long bushy black hair and a beard hid most of his face; hands the size of hubcaps, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his arms, he was holding a Moses basket.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said with a nod, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got them, sir."

"No problems, I trust, Hagrid?" Dumbledore questioned.

"No, sir. Little tykes fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol," Hargid confirmed as he handed Dumbledore the basket. "Try not to wake 'em," he said quietly.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over to peep in the rim of the basket. Inside, just visible, were two babies, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over the boy's forehead, on the right-hand side, they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. The little girl had the same scar, but hers was on the left-hand side, and she had tufts of dark-red hair.

"Is that-?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. Dumbledore took the basket in his arms and turned toward the house on the corner - the house where Professor McGonagall had waited for Dumbledore earlier.

"Albus, do you really think its safe, leaving him here?" McGonagall questioned as they walked. "Ms Potter has changed since school; she's far more reckless then before. She really is-"

"The only family they have," Dumbledore interrupted gently. "The Dursley's refused to take them."

McGonagall swallowed a noise of outrage as they stopped outside the neat little cottage.

"These children will be famous," she whispered "There wont be a child in our world who won't know their names!"

"Exactly. They're better off growing up away from all that." Dumbledore paused, then amended, "Until they are ready."

Hagrid coughed and sniffled.

"There, there, Hagrid. It's not really good-bye, after all," Dumbledore said soothingly.

"But I c-c-can't stand it- Lily an' James dead- an' the poor little kids off ter live among Muggles-"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore opened the little white gate and walked to the front door. Carefully shifting the basket until it was cradled in one arm securely, Dumbledore rapped smartly on the door.

A few moments passed, then the hall light was switched on, and the door slowly opened to reveal a youngish woman in her mid-twenties peeping out through the crack in the door. When her brown eyes saw the silver-haired man, the door opened fully, and Dumbledore pressed the basket into her arms. With a nod, the woman smiled and closed the door softly as Dumbledore turned and swept down the garden path to his companions. For a full minute, the three of them stood and looked at the now quiet house.

"Well," Dumbledore said finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," Hagrid said in a very muffled voice, "G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

* * *

**Hello! First Harry Potter fic! I wanted to do a twins one a few years back, but it wasn't very good, I must say. However, I have grown as a writer, and I am going to give this my all! A few notes:**

**Swyndale: I made the name up, but it will be a little village in Surrey**

**Mysterious woman: A member of the Potter family; my own OC.**

**I will also be mixing scenes from the books, scenes from the movie, and a few of my own scenes into this story! And along the way, I will introduce other OCs!**

******Oh, ********check out my Facebook for my pictures ****and updates********: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl ******(just remove all the spaces!)**

******Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter two**

"Happy birthday!" a voice sang. I woke with a start. Aunt Marigold stood in the doorway, a big grin on her face. "How does it feel being eleven!"

"Honestly, Auntie? I feel exactly like I did last night," I teased, stretching. Aunt Marigold stuck her tongue out at me.

"Don't sass _me_ young lady!" she grinned. "It might be your birthday, but I'm still the ultimate disciplinary figure here. Now,go wake up Harry. I'm making pancakes, and then you can both go to the beach while I clean up. A friend of mine is coming to see us today, with a surprise for you two."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, hop to it, Holly!"

"Yes ma'am!" I mock-saluted, then ran giggling down the hall, pushing the door to Harry's room open.

"Wake up, Potter! We're eleven today!" I teased, poking him.

"Urgh, go away Hol," he moaned, batting my hand away ineffectually. I frowned, putting my hands on my hips. He was only ever like this when-

"Did you have a weird dream again?" I asked. Harry finally turned over and rolled onto his back, his green eyes staring at his ceiling.

"There was a flying motorcycle." He paused. "I've a feeling that I've had that dream before."

I nodded.

"You have."

"Is he up yet?" Aunt Marigold shouted up the stairs.

"Nearly!" we shouted back.

"Well, get a move on! There's only so long you can keep a pancake perfect!"

We both had to muffle our laughter at our daft auntie.

Harry got slowly out of bed , while I darted back along the hallway to my room to get dressed. When we were dressed, we went down the stairs into the canary-yellow kitchen. The table was set with the best willow-patterned china, with a small bunch of chrysanthemums in a small vase. Just in front of the vase was a picture of a black-haired man with his arms around a red-haired woman, who was looking up into his eyes. He, in turn, gazed at her adoringly.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad," I whispered, pressing a finger to my lips and then touching it lightly on the glass that covered the picture. "We're eleven already. Wish you were here."

"Talking to your parents again, poppet?" Aunt Marigold asked, putting a plate of golden-brown pancakes in front of myself and Harry. I nodded, my cheeks flaming. Aunt Marigold's hazel eyes softened, and she put a hand on my shoulder. "They'd be so proud of you, pet," she murmured, "Both of you." After a moment, she clapped her hands together. "Right! Start eating and then get out of my kitchen until I call you!"

We both cracked a grin, then tucked into the cooled-down pancakes with gusto. As soon as we'd finished, Aunt Marigold whisked the plates away and then shooed us out the front door.

"Go on, get!" she laughed, tossing her caramel-coloured hair as she disappeared back inside.

Once they had gone outside, we began to race to the quiet beach, Harry emerging as the victor. We collapsed, giggling, on the sand. Harry started dozing, while I dug through the sand, looking for shells, and eventually,when he was asleep, burying Harry. After a while, I sat back into the sand, my eyes on my brother.

_We're twins, and we don't look alike._

We both had a thin face, pale skin, and slender hands. However, unlike Harry's unruly black hair, I had dark red waves; I had hazel-brown eyes while Harry had bright-green; and Harry had to wear glasses all the time, I never needed them.

The only thing Harry liked about our appearances was a very thin scar on each of our foreheads that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. We had had them as long as we could remember, and the first question I could ever remember Harry asking Aunt Marigold was how we had gotten them.

"You got them around the time your parents died," she had said, averting her eyes. "You'll understand when you're older."

_When you're older_ - that was a phrase Aunt Marigold used frequently when either of us asked about our parent's death. I turned my head slightly, ears pricking up when I heard a faintly shrill whistle.

"Come on Potter, Auntie's calling!" I shouted, trying to dig him out of the sand. He woke up, and looked totally flummoxed as to why he was covered in sand. Eventually, we had him cleaned up - mostly - and ran madly _up _the hill towards the cottage.

"We're here Auntie!" Harry said breathlessly as we burst through the front door.

"I'm outside!" a voice called back faintly. Entering the kitchen, I nearly squirmed with curiosity as to what the surprise was before Harry pushed open the door to the garden - and we froze.

A giant of a man was sitting in the garden. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, his eyes glinting like black beetles under all the hair. He was talking animatedly with Aunt Marigold.

"Haven' changed a bit Mari," he was saying, "'Cept the hair, o' course."

"I preferred having a bob," Aunt Marigold replied, smiling. "Easier to clean, if you get my drift."

"An' here's the two 'emselves!" the giant said. We looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.

"Las' time I saw you two, you was only babies," the giant said. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes Harry. An' you Holly! Spittin' image o' yer mum!"

Harry and I exchanged looks.

Who _was_ this man?

* * *

**Hello! Second chapter up! Delighted with myself! Happy Easter!**

***The picture of Lily and James is a Muggle one.**

******Oh, ********check out my Facebook for my pictures ****and updates********: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl ******(just remove all the spaces!)**

******Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	3. Author's Note!

Hello!

I know, I've been a douche bag (among many other things) for not updating for a while. I have no other excuse, except that I simply forgot what this story was to me. However, I recently got a (metaphorical) kick in the ass by a friend of mine who was upset to see so many unfinished stories on my account. Between the two of us, we are deciding what ones will be taken down/put up for adoption/put on hiatus, and what ones to keep. Most of my stories made the cut, and are just being put on hiatus until others are finished. The new schedule for my stories is as follows:

_Duty_ (Star Wars - pairing Qui-Gon/OC, Obi-Wan/OC, Padme/OC): Update every Sunday

_My Dark Angel_ (DNAngel - pairing Daisuke/Riku, slight Dark/Rika, Dark/OC/Krad): Update every Monday

_The Lost Lady - An Unexpected Journey_ (The Hobbit - pairing Thorin/OC): Updated every Tuesday/Wednesday

_Unwilling Guardian Angel_ (NWZorro - pairing Zorro/OC): Updated every Thursday

_A Stranger's Smile_ (On my joint account): Updated every Friday

_To Trudge Towards The Light_ is on my computer and already completed, so I'm hoping to finish that first in one go, then focus on my other stories completely, and stick to the schedule. As for the others not mentioned here, I will work on them when I'm finished working with the ones listed above; I'm sorry, but I'm an idiot and I can't have like, ten on-going stories at one time Five I can manage, but ten - hell no. Said stories are:

_Obsidian Eyes_ (CardCaptor Sakura - pairing Yue/OC)

_Roses of May_ (Phantom of the Opera - mixed movie-verse, P's/OC's)

_The Potter's and the Philosopher's Stone_ (Harry Potter - no pairing as of now)

_The Threads of Fate_ (Shinzo - pairing Mushra/Yakumo, Kutal/OC, Sago/OC, Mushrambo/OC, OC/OC)

_Tomorrow's Hope_ (Rise of the Guardians - pairing Jack Frost/OC, slight Bunnymund/OC)

I would like to thank all the lovely people who pmed me (you know who you are!) asking what happened to one or the other of my stories, and asked if I was alright. Yes, duckies, I'm fine, and I'm touched by your concern. Much thankies! I would also like to thank all of the people who favorited, put on alert, and reviewed. You really are amazing, guys, and I'm so sorry to have left you all hanging.

Much love, Princess Kanako x


End file.
